Dear Diary
by CalliThaala
Summary: Usagi copes with family problems (AU)


Dear Diary  
by Sailor Vega   
calli_thaala@yahoo.com  
Rating- a strong PG. Not due to language or violence, but to mature themes.   
  
Non story stuff:   
  
Yes, 'tis I, Sailor Vega. And yes, I'm still moving. This is just something I was inspired to write, so if it sucks, please tell me! Oh, and it takes place after the first season, I think... but it doesn't really matter. You'll see why later. Oh, and thanks to Fifi again for all the help she's given me! Go read her stuff! Well, I'll keep the AN's short and get right to it. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to e-mail!  
  
---'----,---{@}---'----,---{@}---'----,---{@}---'----,---{@}---'----,---{@}---'----,---{@}  
  
September 12  
Dear Diary,  
Well, it happened again. They were fighting today and suddenly Mom just took off in the car, saying she'd come back tomorrow to help us get ready for school. Dad just went upstairs and slammed the door, Shingo locked himself in his room, and I, I just sat motionless in front of the TV. I had to wonder, is she gone for good this time? Both have threatened it, but neither has actually left before. It was about me, the fight. About my grades, my lack of coordination, my lack of maturity. It always is. It started out with Dad yelling at me over another 30% and detention after falling asleep in class. I just stood there and took it. After all, he didn't know the reason that I fell asleep was that we were up late last night fighting a youma. Mom came to my defense for once, and that started them fighting again. I slipped out, not wanting to hear anymore of it, and actually did my homework, though it probably isn't done well due to my inability to think about anything but my parents. Why, Diary, why does it have to be like this? Why can't everything go back to being normal, the way it was before I was Sailor Moon?  
  
Usagi stared down at what she had written. Her parents didn't fight that much. Really. Sure, they had their occasional spat... which occurred once every other day or so, but everything was fine, wasn't it? Sure, her mom griped daily about her father, and vice versa, and sure, every night they had a small fight over dinner, ending in no one speaking, but all families did that, right? Serena sighed deeply and shut her diary. She glanced over to her clock and winced. She was late, yet again, for a scout meeting. She stirred to get the crystal, but decided she really wasn't in the mood to go to a scout meeting and hear Rei's griping. Instead, she went up to her room and curled up in a little ball and cried herself to sleep. Her last thought was 'Please, Selene, please don't let my family break up. Please.'  
  
(Two days later)  
  
September 14  
Dear Diary,  
Mom didn't return by morning to help us get ready for school. Dad left early for work, leaving Shingo and me to get ready on our own. It was strange, not having a piece of toast waiting for me to zoom by and grab on my way to school. I actually got up early, thanks to the fact that there was no youma attack last night. Shingo didn't speak at all to me, but I could see the hurt in his eyes, the hurt directed at Mom, at Dad, and mostly at me. Diary, I feel so guilty! What can I do to stop this? *sigh* Nothing, short of no longer being a scout, and leading the perfect life. At school, I managed to stay awake, had all my homework, and give Miss H. a heart attack (not a real one, Diary, but you know what I mean.) I also got no detention. I was on time to the scout meeting at the temple where I got an earful from Rei about my absence at the last meeting. After the meeting, which I didn't really pay much attention to, I walked home on my own to an almost empty house. Shingo was the only one home, and he was again locked in his room. I could hear him crying softly, so I decided to see what else happened since this morning. He wouldn't talk to me, or even open the door. All that he said was to look at the kitchen table. I ran downstairs, expecting the worse, and it greeted me. It was a note from Dad saying he and Mom decided they needed some time apart, and that he was going to America to stay with some friends. America! Diary, what am I going to do? My life is falling apart around me! I don't know what to do any longer. There was a youma attack.I dusted it, and then got yelled at by Mars for being late, again. Tuxedo Kamen tried to talk to me after words, but I ended up just running, in scout form, to the park. I ended up in my family's favorite place to picnic. I just sat there, sobbing. Many people in the park stopped to see Sailor Moon, me, crying my eyes out, but I didn't care. After a little while I also became aware of the press snapping pictures of me... the press... Dad works for the press... that got me crying harder. Next thing I knew, Tuxedo Kamen was there, scooping me up, and taking me back to the temple where the others were. Sometime over the course of the trip I detransformed and fell asleep, probably from the stress I was under. I awoke late that evening, surprised to still be in my Mamo-chan's arms. He looked so peaceful sleeping. I just slipped out from under his arms and went outside. I took in the sight of the temple around me, so still, so quiet. I looked up to the moon and remembered the prayer to Selene I had made and fell to my knees, crying. Soon I felt someone's arms encircle me, and I cried into Rei's shoulder. She just sat there and held me, letting me cry. After I had dried my eyes on her shirt, she listened quietly to me explain everything. She didn't say anything, just listened. When I finished pouring my heart out to her, she just smiled and said 'Usa no Baka! It's not your fault! Your parents are just going through a rough time. Did you know Mina's did the same thing a few months back?' At the shaking of my head, she continued. 'Well they did. And you know what Mina did? She told them everything. No, don't say anything. Just listen to me. I though she was crazy for doing that, but it ended up working out for the best. Now she has no need to sneak out of the house to fight a youma, and her parents are a lot more understanding of her predicament at school. Maybe you should do the same thing. Well, I'm going back to sleep. I'm sure Mamoru misses you.' She winked, then left me alone to my thoughts. I decided then and there to talk it over with my parents, then went back to Mamo-chan and back to sleep.  
  
Over the course of the next month and a half, her whole family was distraught about everything. When her father finally returned at the end of October, Usagi was overjoyed, until she remembered that she had said she was going to tell them about her alter identity.  
  
October 30  
Dear Diary,  
Well, I told them today. After another silent dinner, I got everyone, including Shingo, into the living room and seated on the couch. I noted, with sorrow, that my parents sat at opposite ends of the couch, and Shingo in the middle. Then I proceeded to tell them everything. No one spoke for a while, but finally my dear brother broke the silence. 'YOU? SAILOR MOON? HA! THAT'LL be the day! Imagine, my clutsy sister, Sailor Moon! Wait 'til the guys hear THIS story!' I just shot him a glare and told him I WAS Sailor Moon. My mom suddenly got up and walked over to me and patted my shoulder. 'It's ok, dear. We've all been under a lot of stress. Maybe you should go take a nap?' I couldn't believe it. 'But I AM Sailor Moon!' I exclaimed. 'Oh yeah? Prove It!' challenged my brother. 'Gladly!' I yelled without thinking, and proceeded to henshin. Everyone stood there staring at me for a moment, when there was a knock at the door. Knowing it was Tuxedo Kamen, I went as I was and opened the door, telling him I was alright and that there was no danger. He stayed with me and helped fill in gaps in the story, such as his time while brainwashed by Beryl. After we were done, I detransformed, then signaled for him to also. After he did, he was greeted by my over-protective father's glare. 'If you hurt one hair on her head...' he threatened, causing me to laugh, getting strange looks from my mom and brother. 'Sir,' Mamoru said, 'If I wanted to hurt her, I would have done so long before now. Why, if I wanted to hurt her, would I have saved her life time and again? And besides, if I ever tried to then-' 'Then we'd kick his butt!' Pronounced Lita from the doorway where she and the other scouts stood. We all laughed at this, and then the others entered, and showed their identity to my parents. The whole thing went by as a blur from then on out. My parents appologized to Shingo and me after the others left (Mamo-chan insisted on staying with me *sighs* he's so wonderful!) and informed us that they had reconciled their differences and noone would be breaking up our family. By now it was late at night, and I glanced out the window to see a crescent moon, and thanked Selene for allowing my family, *glance at Mamo-chan* all of it, to finally get along and stay together. Thank you for listening, Dear Diary.  
  
Usagi closed her diary and looked up to see Mamoru smiling down at her. He enveloped her in a hug and then they layed down on her bed, both falling asleep quickly, thanking Selene that THIS crisis was over.  
  
---'----,---{@}---'----,---{@}---'----,---{@}---'----,---{@}---'----,---{@}---'----,---{@}  
  
Well, that's all! PLEASE tell me what you think! Sailor Moon Says! *giggles* 


End file.
